This Much I know is True
by LeahKeehl13
Summary: Their lives are falling to pieces but maybe their faith in life, love, and justice can save them. One story per character. So far: Misa, Matt, Soichiro, Near, L, Mello, BB, Light
1. Misa

This Much I know is True

Warning- Mello has very 'colorful' vocabulary

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note. If I did, it would suck.

A/N- The phrase 'This much I know is true' seemed like a great title so I wrote a story around it.

* * *

Misa lay on her back on top of the huge soft bed, staring at the ceiling. It was past eleven… how long did Light have to work? She wore a skimpy black nightgown and had been for the last three hours. She thought about asking Light to come sleep with her; but he would just yell at her…. _Poor light_, she thought, _Being L and Kira must be so stressful on him_. She sighed and rolled over to grab a fashion magazine on the bedside table. Misa flipped through it listlessly, smiling slightly when she saw her own face staring back at her. But she had read it already, twice, it bored her. She threw it on the ground. _Dumb magazine!_

Misa sighed again, longer this time and sat up. It was midnight! Was he going to be gone all night? No, she told herself, he will come home soon. She ran to the bathroom to fix her hair and adjust the nightgown, which really wasn't, much more than an undershirt. _That should cheer him up!_ Returning to their room, she flopped back on to the bed just as the door handle turned. Light walked into the room looking sour.

"Light!" she exclaimed.

"Misa, did you finish your Kira duties?"

"Of course, darling," she purred. "Light come sleep with Misa!"

He sighed exasperated. "Not now Misa, I need to finish some more things with the task force." He got some papers out of a cabinet and started towards the door again. Misa felt stung, she had waited for him all night! Hot tears burned her eyes momentarily. Light stopped before reaching the door and turned around. He noticed her expression. "I just came in to say goodnight. Get some rest sweetie." The words sounded unnatural on his lips but Misa didn't noticed.

"Oh Light! I love you! Misa will be a good girl and go to sleep," she said adoringly, already over it.

He sighed again. "Yeah, I love you too." And he left the room without looking back.

Of course he loves me, she thought, he's just busy and stressed. Once we make his new world he will have more time to be with me. And I love him more than anything in the world; that much I know is true.

* * *

Light is a terrible person. That's all I have to say. Reviews?


	2. Matt

Chapter 2

Warning- Mello has very 'colorful' vocabulary

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or Mario

A/N- Wow two chapters in one day! Haha…not. I just wrote Misa and Matt together….Soichiro is coming soon hopefully…he's boring to write for though….

Anyways… :D Chapter 2!

Matt

Matt sighed and turned off the game console. _Where the fuck was Mello_? He hadn't been back since morning. Matt had finished the incredibly easy hacking assignment for the mafia that morning. He had then spent the last seven hours chain smoking and playing Mario Cart. He was bored out of his fucking mind and wanted Mello.

Mello. Just saying the blonds' name sent a shiver down Matt's spine. Just looking at his gorgeously toned body and staring into his harsh icy eyes made him want to cry. Too bad Mello would never feel the same way…. Mello had never truly loved anybody. Maybe when he was little he had loved his parents but they had died when he was five…. And that was fifteen years ago. Now he lived only to beat his rival and kill a killer.

Matt sighed, he knew what Mello felt for him was just lust and nothing more. But damn, what Matt felt was sure more than adolescent lust. Sure, kissing Mello was fucking amazing, but what about someday… Could they ever get married, hell, even go out on dates like a normal couple? He knew Mello didn't like to look gay in front of his men, but did he have to work all the damn time?

As if think about him summoned him; Mello chose that moment to slam through the door already screaming. The blonde had two volumes; loud, and louder.

"Hey Mells."

"Matt! Goddamn! You would not believe what happened. Funniest fucking moment of my life…. So we're building the place to switch the notebook and keep the Yagami girl and we're trying to buy this big-ass piece of land out in the middle of the fucking _desert_, and this stupid sonofa_bitch_ tries to charge me a frikin fortune, cause get this, the location was so great…"

Mello continued the story in which he had ended up getting pissed at the dude and pulled a gun on him. The guy had gotten so scared that he had ended up giving the land to Mells for five bucks cash…. Mello ended the story chuckling evilly. It didn't seem _that_ funny to Matt but maybe you had to be there….

"You know that's considered extortion right?"

"Nope! Paid him for it fair and square!" Mello was in an extremely cheerful mood apparently. Usually he didn't smile as much in a week as he had in the previous five minuets.

"Sure…five bucks…."

"That's the rate that Thomas Jefferson paid the Indians for frikin Louisiana…anyway, how was your day?"

"Boring as hell, I missed you."

"Mmmm," Mello said. "I can fix that," and he pulled Matt against him and began to kiss him. The kiss built up but all to soon though, he broke away. "Better?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Much"

"Good" and he pulled Matt into another kiss. _I love Mello_, Matt thought, _even if he doesn't love me_…. _That much I know is true._

_

* * *

Review? its free...  
_


	3. Soichiro

Warning: hmmmm no language actually...cool! ALL CLEAR PEOPLE!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Deathnote.

Final part in this 'trilogy' of sorts. :D FYI... Soichiro is incredibly boring to write about...never doing it again. :)

* * *

Soichiro

Light; Kira. The thought bounced off the walls of his brain seeking denial. He rejected the possibility that horrified him beyond belief. The idea that his son, the boy he bore and raised, could have committed the biggest mass homicide the world had ever seen. It couldn't be true could it? All the same, he was the greatest suspect; the only one, but still, the biggest. To have his son suspected by the great L himself... imagine... But could it be Light? He hadn't been lying when he told L that Sayu could have never committed murder, she wasn't strong enough, too innocent. But Light…. The chief would be lying if he said that Light didn't' fit the profile of Kira; a high school/college age student, affluent, a strong sense of justice and strength of self. Yes Light was strong, they all knew that, but he couldn't be Kira…. didn't Soichiro know his own son at all?

He buried his face in his hands overcome with emotion. He couldn't do this to himself ever day. He must be strong, too many responsibilities rested on his shoulders to fall apart now. He had to stay strong…. for Sachiko and Sayu, for the task force that relied on him emotionally, but most of all he must stay strong for Light. He must show unwavering devotion and faith until these heinous claims were refuted.

He remembered L's percentage: 6.35%... a low chance…but still that… a chance. _Light can't be Kira_…he thought _because if he is_… Soichiro didn't know how he would survive…that much he knew was true.

* * *

Reviiieeewwww? It's that little button down there...come on, I know you want to... :D


	4. Near

**This Much I Know is True - Near**

**Wow... I haven't written anything on here for way too long. My fingers can't even type as fast. Anyway, been going through my account; deleted a few and then decided to continue this one. Maybe one for every character... I hate Near, but I'm swallowing my pride to write this. ;)**

**I don't own death note or Near (thank god)**

* * *

"That is impossible," the small boy said in a bored voice, hardly glancing up from his dice tower.

The blond woman tried again. "Near, I didn't say it was likely... But rather a small possibility."

"And this, Halle, is why you are a bodyguard and not a detective." She turned away, stung.

He let his shield down for a moment: "I apologize, that was unkind of me." _...But it makes me uncomfortable to even consider that idea._

"No harm done, Near." She smiled kindly.

He returned to his tower. _Mello, Kira. _ True the idea was indeed laughable but that must have been how the task force considered Yagami. _Halle, a double agent. _The woman's motives were complicated and he needed to watch her. Was Yagami Kira? Or was he playing them all on a string like a marionette? Without the notebook they knew next to nothing.

_I need L._

But L is dead. _ Sometimes that's all I know is true._

* * *

**L will be next. :)  
**


	5. L

**L ftw… 2 chapters in one day (: I forgot how much I like this fic.**

**No own death note or L *cries***

* * *

L studied Light as he sat at the computer. The boy was typing as he did everything else: perfectly and efficiently.

_What are you plotting Light-kun?_

The percentages he gave the task force were a lie. 6.7 was more like 98.7. But he lied. Partly out of respect for Chief Yagami and partly to give Light a false sense of security. Who knew what measures he would jump to if given a reason to fear…

_Why can't they see him like I can?_

The way he scrolled completely emotionlessly through the long lists of deaths. The way his eyes would occasionally flash when they all criticized Kira. And, though he thought L missed this, the way his lip would curl up with disgust and hatred at the very sight of L.

_I know I'm right. _ I can feel it in my gut. Like Watari always told me… A true detective goes with his gut feelings. I don't have proof, not yet, but that can come later. I will show them all that I am right. Show Light that justice will triumph over his childish, black and white, beliefs.

Light Yagami is Kira, and I will defeat him or die trying… That much I know is true.

* * *

**Reviews would be great. Any particular characters you want next?**


	6. Mello

**A/N- Mello's chapter. :) I was actually very pleased with this one. I also tried to write it in present tense for a change... Excuse any tense errors, I'm so used to writing in past tense.**

* * *

There are times in a man's life when he is called to question his own morality and purpose. Why were we put here? Is what we are doing right? Are we really doing this for good reasons or our motives more selfish in nature? Do the ends ever truly justify the means?

Then there are the times when you realize your hypothetical questions directly apply to your own pathetic life and then you know you're fucked.

"God fucking dammit." No matter how many times these words escape my lips they still burn like an acid… or actually more harmful to the human species, a base… Out of habit I clench my fingers around the cross at my neck until it embeds into my palm. Grandfather would be ashamed of me… _Never used the lord's name in vain Mihael… Godgodgod_ and the flames of shame flicker at my throat.

_Is it worth it?_ I ask myself bitterly as I reach up again to lightly brush the charred skin on my face. It is the first time I have seen a mirror since the explosion.

_You're lucky though,_ I inwardly snarl. At least you're not dead like all of the men you killed. The defenses are quick to come. They were the scum of society. They had pledged their lives to my cause. And of course the ultimate excuse: it was for the "greater good."

_How much more can you lie to yourself, Miheal?_ The devil (or is it an angel?) in my head asked. _When will you give up and admit that Kira means nothing to you and the only one who does matter is Near?_

That isn't true…

_Then what is the truth, Miheal?_

Don't call me that; I'm Mello now.

_Oh? Is that what they christened you once you lost all humanity? You don't deserve the cross around your neck!_ The inner angel/devil spits out.

"Get out of my head!" I cry aloud.

"Mells?" Matt asks walking into the room. "Oh good, you're awake. You okay, mate?"

"Sure," I mutter still fascinated with my burnt complexion. It didn't hurt anymore. Not like right after the explosion… It just felt numb.

"Aww c'mon, Mells… It's not that bad…" He moves to touch my unburnt shoulder.

"Don't fuckin' touch me!" I snap and he cringes back like a kicked puppy, staring at his shoes.

Remourse surges through me. Why am I so mean to Matt? Besides being the best mate a man could ask for, he saved my life not 48 hours ago!

"Sorry, Mattie…" I mutter grudgingly. "But look at me! It is that bad! It's hideous! I-I look like a monster!" The word that had been simmering just under the surface of my consciousness spills out in a wave of frustration.

"I'm sorry Mello." He goes again to lay a hand on my arm and this time I let him.

"Why're you sorry? I'm the idiot that blew up the base…" I move my head slowly from left to right watching how different the two sides are. One perfect and smooth with the long, straight hair I was known for. The other side black and pink scabbed with some of the golden hair completely singed away.

Right side. Perfect. Good.

Left side. Burned. Horrible. Monster.

Right.

Miheal.

Innocence.

Left.

Mello.

Sin.

The thing in my head is right… I have lost all humanity. My dreams last night were haunted by the screams of the mafia as they burned to their deaths…

I almost wish it would hurt so I can feel the reality of the situation. There. If I press hard I can feel a throbbing deep down.

Behind me, Matt grinned suddenly. "You know what I think?" I don't look away from my own face. "I think it looks pretty bad-ass." I ignore him.

I remember one of the times L spoke to Wammy's over a computer. He said that he was the worst kind of monster but he was wrong… I am the worst kind of monster…This I know is true.

* * *

**A/N. About the last part with L. If you have not seen that part of the anime look up _Death Note Relight 2: Wammy's House Flashback (English dub)_ on youtube.**

**As Always, Reviews would be lovely :)  
**


	7. Beyond

A/N- New chapter! Sorry if the flow or verb tenses are a bit screwy. I worked on this one over about a weeks worth of time. (:

* * *

I take the make-up sponge and rub the creamy white powder across my face. Nose to cheekbones. Nose to cheekbones. Down the sides of the nose and rub along the top surface. Forehead in smooth concentric circles. Press your lips together and fill in the lower half. Smooth it out and blend it into the hairline.

…It was C that taught me how to do that… Or to be more specific: Cassandra Jennings. But I called her C… People tend to freak-out when you can't explain how you know their given name. Especially in a place like Wammy's.

"You're a funny one, Bumble-B" she said when I asked for make-up lessons, but she complied willingly. People usually do when I ask them for favors. She called my bumble-B… She called 'A' agent A…

With a wave of nostalgia I remember A hanging still in the darkened closet. A loop of climbing rope attaching him to the ceiling…his wrists bloody from his first attempt… I cringe and the familiar anger boils up within me.

To distract myself I think of Quarter Queen and how it only took six hits with the metal bar to force the life from her eyes and the numbers down to zero… How satisfying it was to rip the eyes right out of her skull…

As a joke that Christmas, C gave me an eyeliner pencil. I pull it out of my jean pockets and apply a generous amount beneath my eyes, giving my face L's signature "insomniac look."

I smile at myself in the mirror. "Hi L."

On the counter lies a small jar of jam; strawberry, naturally. I stick two fingers into the jam and draw out a sticky glob. Yum. But too sweet… Needs salt. Thoughtfully, I take a small blade from my pocket and press it into the skin on the back of my arm and draw it down. Scarlet liquid flows along the pale skin and down along my wrist. I lap up a bit with my tongue and then take another mouthful of jam. Sweet and salty.

Perfect.

I cut myself again, this time just because it feels good. Funny, just like A used to do… Near the end.

* * *

"_Why do we have to do this, B?" he asked me in tears one night._

_ "Do what?" I don't deal well with people crying… I prefer them screaming… _

_ He didn't speak for a few minuets. Finally, after I had all but forgotten I asked him a question, he wiped his tears and looked me strait in the eye. "Why do we have to live?"_

_ I didn't respond. What do you say to that?_

_ "Don't you ever feel like none of this is worth it anymore? Like dying would just be so much easier? No more pain?"_

_ No, I had never felt like that. I got off my bed and paced around the room, trying to remember what that therapist had told us to do when someone speaks suicidally. Hug them? Don't touch them? Ignore them and hope they cheer up and the problem solves itself? "Why do you?" I asked finally._

_ "I just…" he trailed off. "I feel like L is just… So great. Like a god! …And they want ME to be a god too! But I can't… I'm weak… I'm just A…" He buried his face in his hands and it was then that I noticed the red cuts running up his arms. How had I not noticed that before? I considered hugging him. Do humans find that helpful?_

_ "What're those A?"_

_ He quickly crossed him arms. "It's nothing."_

_ "Doesn't look like nothing." He sighed again and rubbed his forearms. Suddenly the numbers above his head flickered and skipped down. _

_ "I'm fine, B," he forced a smile. "Really." _

_ The numbers had never changed before. I took it as a sign he was getting better… _

_I was wrong._

* * *

I squirt some hair gel into my hands and run it through my flat greasy hair, coaxing it to form thick spikes. I look in the mirror again.

Yes.

My eyes sparkle with blood lust. Ruby letters shine above my head. Beyond Birthday… No numbers… No, I don't get numbers… A had numbers.

The numbers went away.

* * *

_After the first time the number changed often, flickering sporadically sometimes up but almost always down down down. The fell as A spiraled deeper and deeper into depression._

_ He stopped eating, stopped talking… Wouldn't respond… Not even to me, his best friend. The teachers didn't notice or care._

_ One night in the shower he carved 'L is god' into his leg with a razor._

* * *

_ He killed himself the next morning._

* * *

My arm is still dripping with blood. I dig my finger in the open wound and use it to write a simple, bloody message on the mirror before me. I then lick the leftovers off my finger. Salty.

* * *

_They had an open-casket funeral of sorts for A. All of the letters stood around dressed in black. Watari came, along with a weird guy. Casual clothes and black hair mussed up even at a funeral. I had never seen him in my life…_

_ I felt a rush of inexplicable anger. How dare he come to A's funeral like he knew him. How dare he show up in jeans and disrespect A's memory. How dare he._

_My heart beat faster and my eyes burned. The numbers above the letter's heads flashed dark around me. A deep need within me, which I would one day recognize as the need to kill, throbbed._

_ I forgot the funeral, forgot the guy talking about how wonderful A was, how hard of a worker he was. None of them knew A. They didn't see the wounds he carved into his body just like no one saw the constant hurt he felt on the inside. I strode hatefully towards the teen, my palms sweaty and my eyes red. All of the letters turned their attention from my dead friend to me as they watched the scene play out with bated breaths._

_ "How dare you!" I started but before I could reach him a bodyguard-looking man stepped in front of me._

_ "I'm going to have to ask you to back away," the man intoned, fingering a bulge at him hip._

_ I was past caring and past fear. "How dare you come here!" I exploded. "How dare you come here and disrespect A's memory!"_

_ The black haired teen stepped around his bodyguard. He put a finger to his mouth thoughtfully and eyed me with mild interest. "Disrespect? Oh… You must be B."_

_ My eyes felt more powerful than ever as, for the first time, I saw the name above his head. L Lawliet… L…_

_ L._

_ …"I feel like L is just… so great… like a god. I can't be what they want me to be…"_

_ L may have not strung that rope around A's neck but he sure as hell killed him. Rage fills me yet again and I lunge at L. "You killed him!"_

_ I pull A's knife that I had been planning to put in his casket from my pocket and advance towards him. A grin spreads manically across my face. "You killed him and now I'll kill you!" Rodger cried out and the bodyguard tackled me to the floor, knocking the breath from my lungs. He wrenched the knife from my hand and forced my arms behind my back. I cry out. A low, guttural, animalistic sound born of pure emotion. The man stood me up and drug me away._

_ I don't get to see the rest of the funeral._

_ The next morning I run away from Wammy's. It takes me two months to get to L.A. where I begin my biggest plan ever: defeat L._

* * *

A smile spreads across my face with the memory and I laugh. After one final lick of the blood on my arm I pull my shirtsleeve down.

Now here I stand, dressed as L was dressed at my best friends funeral, poised like a snake to destroy him.

I smile at my deranged face in the mirror. "Hi, L. You're going to lose today… Has anyone told you that?"

LBLBLBLB… They blur together in my mind. But no. B for better. Better better better. Better Beyond.

No more number two.

Ever again. I close my eyes.

* * *

My name is Beyond Birthday. I like to think that god gave me this name. Because I am beyond birthdays… Beyond birth, ageing, and perhaps even death. Maybe I am more god than human. Aren't our eyes windows to our souls after all? But birthdays are not all I'm beyond. I'm beyond pain.

Beyond love.

Beyond hurt.

Beyond empathy.

Beyond compassion.

Beyond forgiveness.

Beyond Humanity?

Probably.

I slip my silver lighter in my pocket and leave the room without looking back, my message still dripping wet on the mirror: 'goodbye, A.'

It ends today. Win or lose, live or die, it ends today. Maybe I'm not doing this for A. Maybe the anger in my heart has finally bled away all humanity and I'm left serving some screwed up vendetta within me.

Either way, it ends today; this much I know is true.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews? I would love to know what people thought of this! ^_^**


	8. Light

"But what now?" I gaped at Ryuk. It couldn't be over.. Not like this...

"It is over, Light. In 40 seconds you'll die of cardiac arrest. There's nothing anyone can do once a name is written down... You of all people should know that."

It's over...? Just... Over...?

I felt strangely calm. For years I had been constantly focused on the next goal, the next move, the next way to get ahead. And now it was _over_...

And what of it?

I had made great strides, sure, but when I died humans would ultimately fall back to their ruinous nature... I reflected for a few seconds. On L, on Kira, on the death note.

_Damn..._ I really had messed up.

_I'm sorry everyone..._  
_I'm sorry Misa, but a god can't really love..._  
_I'm sorry Takada, you trusted me, but you shouldn't have..._  
_I'm sorry Dad, I was only living the way you taught me..._  
_I'm sorry L... You were good, but not good enough._

Damn...

I was really going to die.

_You'll enjoy it when you die. And you won't go to heaven or hell..._  
_That's enough for me to understand, Ryuk._  
_Huh?_  
_There's neither heaven nor hell is there?_  
_You really surprise me Light... I thought all humans believed in heaven and hell... Ah, just as you said. Death is equal for everyone._

Damn...

But what did it matter? I wouldn't go to heaven or hell and neither would anyone else. Only Mu, the ultimate equality, awaited us all.

Did any of it matter? Any of it?

And as my chest tightened and blackness overcame my vision, I knew that none of it mattered, none at all... And that much I knew was true.

* * *

**A/N Another chapter! :) I wrote this in government today.. It's not great but I'm happy with it. Review? :)**


End file.
